Cersei's Awakening
by nhsansanfan
Summary: Cersei meets her match in a young paige visiting the Castle. Rated M for very mature and graphic content.


Author's Note:

Liberties taken, obviously! Robert is still alive, Cersei is bored.

Rated M for Mature, very graphic… please enjoy and you're welcome.

Three part story

Part One

Cersei sat at her dressing table, her jeweled fingers drumming on the surface. She took a rather unlady like gulp of wine, draining her goblet. "More wine" she commanded.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Cersei commanded, rolling her eyes.

The young man strode in with a confident air. "Majesty" he greeted, bowing with a grin.

"What is it?" Cersei excused him of the bow. The man straightened. He relayed a message. Cersei wasn't listening. She didn't care what the message was. She was looking at the young man. He was very young, average height and build. It was the piercing blue eyes and confidence that caught Cersei's attention. Cersei had not seen this man in her castle before.

He finished relaying the message. He stood, regarding the Queen with appraisal. Their eyes locked for a moment. Much to the Queen's horror, she felt a blush reach her cheeks. The young man noticed and smirked.

"You are dismissed." She told the man, he bowed low, still smirking and left her suite.

The girl behind her finished coiffing her hair. Cersei looked at her own reflection with a critical eye. "Too severe, make it more loose, more flowing."

The girl obeyed and adjusted the hair style to suite her mistress's taste.

Later that evening, much to Cersei's dismay, Robert joined her in her bed chamber. "M'lady" He slurred, climbing under the feather duvet. Cersei rolled her eyes as she felt his heavy hand rub her hip. She considered pretending to sleep, but she knew that wasn't really a deterrent. She felt another heavy hand cup her breast, rolling her nipple around in his thick fingers. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Her body betrayed her for the second time that day; she sighed and leaned back into Robert's touch, feeling his naked body against her. Ever so slightly rubbing her bottom against his groin.

Robert seemed to be as startled by Cersei's response as Cersei was. His touch became gentle, more tender. He kissed her neck and touched her body with appreciation. He was shocked when his hands spread her thighs that she was wet and swollen for him. He took her hand and brought it to his semi hard cock. Cersei gave it a few halfhearted tugs, not quite sure about the turn of events.

"Lie on your back" Robert commanded.

Cersei rolled over, Robert maneuvered between her legs. He attempted penetration without avail. He was on his knees; he spit in his hand and rubbed his cock in earnest. He muttered about "bloody wine….."

He positioned himself for entry again, pleased Cersei was still wet, and he plunged in. Cersei began to move her hips; unfortunately this movement caused Robert to fall out. Robert was clearly frustrated and annoyed. He kept muttering to himself while he stroked himself. He stopped what he was doing and pulled Cersei by her hips, closer to him. He took his fingers and ran them over her pussy. He rubbed her button while plunging two of his thick fingers inside. When he made the "come hither" motion, he knew he hit the spot. Cersei moaned and writhed.

"You like that, do you?" Robert asked in a husky voice, pleased with himself that he could still please his cold bitch of a Queen, whether she really wanted it or not. He didn't remove his fingers, but kept the technique, causing Cersei to ride wave after wave of pleasure. Soon she was panting and crying out, Robert took that opportunity to thrust in deeply, making Cersei take a deep breath. She wiggled her hips under his weight, "Fuck me back" Robert commanded as he fucked her. "Fuck me back".

He adjusted their position, he was kneeling, and her feet were on his massive chest. He could get in very deep. He wanted to liven up a somewhat "dead fuck", so he took the opportunity to reach around and give his wife a little surprise with a pinkie in the bum.

Cersei's hips bucked forward, giving Robert another opportunity to thrust deeper. His wife's shapely legs were over his shoulders, a few more thrusts and he finished.

They were both panting. Robert and Cersei each lay on their back, not touching; wondering what prompted such a mutually successful experience. Robert reached over and appreciatively touched Cersei's thigh. She touched his hand gently, patting it, before she removed it and rolled over and fell asleep.

Cersei awoke in the morning to the sound of her husband snoring. "Ugh." She groaned to herself. She was not thrilled he was still in her bed. He generally would leave and go sleep in his own room once he had finished. She eased out of the bed, wrapped herself in a robe and left her bed chamber. Her ladies in waiting jumped to attention, she waved them away. They went to fetch a hot cup of tea, she settled into a comfortable chair. "Leave me," she told a servant, "Just come back with the tea and some honeyed bread."

Cersei sat in contented solitude, watching the fire in the hearth crackle and pop. She was mesmerized. Her thoughts drifted to the man, the mere Paige, she encountered the day prior. What was it about that minor meeting that made her blush?! The encounter had completely upended her day... For Gods Sake, she had even been passionate with her husband. "Ha! Of all the bizarre things" She laughed aloud, surprising the maid who had returned with the breakfast tray.

"Your highness?" The girl questioned.

"Never mind." Cersei sighed. "Just leave the tray."

The Queen had not bothered to change out of her nightclothes. Robert was sleeping off the booze and last night's exertion, in the Queens bed no less! It was obvious to all that Robert would not be holding court today, so there was little need for Cersei to dress in her finery. She sat in her suite, watching the fire, reading and responding to some of her correspondence. She was enjoying the quiet day… no boring women gossiping and trying to regale her with small talk.

Another tray was presented for the noon meal. Nothing piqued the Queen's interest, save the carafe of honeyed wine. Cersei found that the correspondence was far more interesting the more wine she consumed. She found her ladies in waiting were much more preferable and interesting the more she drank as well. She chuckled to herself with this realization.

The knock on the door surprised her, just as much as the quick opening and entrance of the man from yesterday.

Her eyebrows raised as she looked up into the grinning face "What the fuck?" she slurred.

The ladies in waiting were hot on his heels, trying to save the Queen's dignity. He brushed them aside, pulling the door closed behind him with a slam.

The handsome man sat down, helping himself to a goblet of wine. He didn't say a word; he just looked at the Queen.

"What is it?" Cersei demanded

The man continued to smile at the Queen, taking a drink of wine. "Majesty," He said as he swallowed, still grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei asked, genuinely confused by the man's presence and actions.

The man's confidence never swayed. He continued to drink his wine and smile at the queen.

"Your husband is proving to be difficult to find today." The man simply stated.

"You barge into my room to tell me this?" Cersei asked

"Well, " The man began, "If I had known you were still in your nightclothes and the king was still passed out in your bed, I would have come to you hours ago, instead of waiting to see if the King would make himself available."

Caught off guard by the direct language and honesty, Cersei opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, she just looked at this man. He was much unlike any other servant in her castle.


End file.
